


Saudade.

by jeonginismychild



Category: NCT
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad at tagging, IDK what I was doing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Reunion, Wong yukhei - Freeform, Wrote this at 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginismychild/pseuds/jeonginismychild
Summary: Saudade (English: /ˌsaʊˈdɑːdə/)“The feeling of longing for an absent something or someone that you love but might never return.”





	Saudade.

It was mark's big day.

In the six years of his career as an astronomy curator, no day has held a greater significance than this.

When mark had graduated high school, he felt like he was finally free from the 8-4 education and the _tyrannically_   boring lectures of his teacher. But it was as if something had been missing from his life. So the moment he stepped out of highschool, he decided he wanted to study more. He majored in astrology in university and then went on to do post graduation.

 All those years of stress, sleepless nights, ridiculous amounts of energy drinks and money did not go in vain as he was standing now, in front of at least a hundred of the most well know scholars, about to give a presentation on a great breakthrough in astronomical sciences.

To say he was nervous, would be an understatement.

Mark Lee was _ _fucking_ _ trembling while trying to collect every ounce of confidence in him in the men's lavatory five minutes before the appointed time for his presentation.

He was trying to go through his eighteen minute presentation over in his head but all he could do was panic while thinking about every possible bad outcome.

_what if i trip and fall?_

_what if they don't like my presentation?_

  
_what if i have a panic attack and my heart goes into overdrive and then suddenly stops because of my fucking nerves and i pass out and die before i can even do the_ pre-

"what are you doing?"

An awfully familiar sound cut through his train of thoughts. Mark looked up in the direction of the voice and saw it was his colleague Wong Yukhie, or just, Lucas.

"Man you gotta loosen up a bit dude. You look like you're having a 'mid-life-crisis' seizure."

On any other given occasion or time, mark would have replied with "fuck off lucas." and given him a not so decent hand motion but right now, he couldn't even bring himself to form proper insults. So instead he weekly nodded.

"I would've given you a long ass motivational speech but you've got like three minutes until you're supposed to report to the backstage staff so let me just give you an encouraging butt pat and a very motivational phrase."

The taller male cleared his throat as if to prepare his vocal chords to vibrate very precisely and utter words of intellectual abilities.

"FIGHTING HAYDWAE"

_typical lucas_.

  
His words were followed by a light butt pat and mark would've cringed if it was anyone else but he was used to Lucas's touchy personality.

Surprisingly though, he was strangely less nervous than before.

Fixing his tie, that he spend 40 minutes and 3 youtube tutorials on, he walked out of the men's bathroom and towards the direction of the auditorium.  
\-------  
Mark scanned the people from his podium on the stage, flamboyantly rich middle aged and old people and some younger men and women could be seen too.

He looked around until his eyes landed on one particular person.

 He remembered that face and that laugh, even though he couldn't hear it from his place on the stage, he imagined it sounded the same as it did ten years ago.

His below 20/20 vision became suddenly clear, so vivid. A flashback played in his mind in half a second.

  
With his tanned skin and charming smile, the one where he smiled so wide that it reaches his eyes and they close, anyone could mistake him for a demigod in the artificial lights of the spacious room, sculpted by Aphrodite herself.

Their eyes met for a split second and mark lost his breath. It felt like a eye's blink since he graduated highschool and moved to canada for higher education. He had lost all contact with his highschool friends and the only memories he had were that engraved in his memory.

A wave of nostalgia hit him.

His stomach did summer saults and mark wasn't sure if it was because of his nerves or because of a certain someone.

Mark noted how his hair was not a fiery red anymore but a soft brown but his deep russet colored eyes still held the same mischief.

There he sat, _lee donghyuck_ , in all his glory  and mark has a greater pressure to not fuck up his presentation.

He physically tore his eyes off of donghyuck and looked around one last time and saw lucas, waving to him and throwing up uncountable 'thumbs ups' and 'fist ups' and mark could almost hear 'FIGHTING!' in his voice. He rolled his eyes just before the lights went out except for the one spotlight on him.

He cleared his throat and began speaking, now with more confidence.  
\-----

"That was indeed very remarkable, Lee Minhyung."

An old and well reputed astrology scholar said to him while shaking his hand warmly. Mark thanked him and looked around the room again for a mop of brown hair.

Soon, another man came up to him to congratulate him on his successful presentation. Mark felt a slight tinge of guilt when he couldn't give the man all of his attention but the feeling of his insides churning in anticipation of meeting _that_ one person overpowered the feeling of guilt and he soon found himself pushing through people in the crowd, looking for a person with beautiful sun kissed skin and soft looking hair.

He navigated his way through the crowd and it felt like tiny grains of hope were slipping out of his sweat clad palms when realization struck him that _he might've left_.

He picked up his pace and started pushing the noticeably less amount of people with a tad bit more force. He could hear Lucas' obnoxiously loud sound in the background calling out for him but that did not matter, _nothing mattered in that moment except Lee Donghyuck_.

Just as he was about to give up hope,He saw the person he was looking for around the buffet tables and chuckled to himself.

_i should've known_.

Walking towards him, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, like a flock of birds revolting to be let out from their cage. He didn't know if this was nervousness or his remote feelings waking up , once again.

Before he could even register what was happening, he was met with the back of a person he missed dearly for the past ten years.

He was animatedly talking to someone, someone with the hair color  
 bubblegum pink?

Mark took a deep breath ad lightly tapped on his shoulder.  
He turned around and ,Mark Lee, had become a teenage boy once again.

He stuttered before collecting himself and whispering a small "donghyuck?"

Donghyuck smiled and replied with  
"minhyung."

After all these years he still manages to be the same old savage boy.

"Its been a while."

"It has."

There was a silence surrounding the air. A comfortable one.

It took mark two and a half seconds to realize that the feelings he held towards the younger in highschool were not just "hormonal phases" but genuine ones and he was not about to loose donghyuck once again.

"Wanna meet up for coffee to talk about everything?" Mark suggested.

Donghyuck looked taken aback by this before smiling with the same mischievous glint in his eyes he had back in highschool.

"Only if you promise to pay for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idek what this is. I was sleep deprived and high on caffeine when i wrote this at 3 am but i just want to say simon says is a fucking bop.


End file.
